Arc Academy
by Kira Fantome
Summary: A boy named Michael Titian starts attending the prestigious Arc Academy, though he never wanted to attend in the first place. He starts with his friends Rosa and Nate and attempts to escape the dark and always looming shadow of his sister. Join Michael as he faces the challenges of becoming a trainer and escaping his sister's shadow. Will he succeed? (Sorry, I suck at summaries)


A/N: Well here's something new! I'm not a humongous Pokemon fan, but i like it enough to write a fic about it. Then again this was my brother's idea, and since he has the worst grammar ever, I'm taking it upon myself to write it for him. A bit of explanation. All the character names are based of the games, except Serena, Calem, Rosa, Nate, N, and Red. And all of the adults as well. I had to come up with something different for them. Well, here it goes!

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

A bell rang loudly in my ears and I sighed. Late on my first day at the prestigious Arc Academy, what a way to start off the year. This academy didn't put up with shenanigans that's for sure. Only the top students got in, and even then, acceptance was low. You had to have connections to get in, and even though I didn't want to come here, my sister pushed me into it. The school has graduated champions and Pokemon masters. The staff itself is made up of well-known people. Legends had banded together to found the academy, and its been standing for a century now.

My name is Michael Titian, I'm a chubby around six foot tall, sixteen year old. I have shaggy ash blonde hair and hazel eyes with golden flecks. My sister's is Raine Titian, she graduated from Arc about four years ago. But now, she's a big shot Pokemon Champion. I haven't seen her in person in six years. Then again traveling around the regions is pretty time-consuming, and I guess I can't blame her for wanting to explore the world. I've seen her on television countless times and spoken with her on the telephone on a few occasions, but its been years since we stood face to face.

I rubbed the back of my neck and peered at my schedule, 1st hour was with a Mr. Colress Hue statistics and battle strategy. I had heard of this man before, apparently he was a genius and very into his work. But I'd also heard that he was ruthless in the classroom, and that his final exam was nearly impossible to pass.

I looked around the hallways, I was so very lost. The school was colossal and the map didn't make any sense. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, well, this was definitely one of the worst days of my life. The hair on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end, and my body tensed. I turned slowly to look behind me, and there stood a shadowy demon with sharp teeth and golden eyes. I could have sworn that my eyes flew out of my head at the sight. There was only thing I could do in that moment, RUN!

I sprinted down the hallway, and could hear it's roar echoing behind me. Loud foot steps could be heard chasing after me, I bolted into to the first classroom I saw and slammed the door behind me. I panted and leaned against the door and soon realized that there were several pairs of eyes staring at me. "And who are you?" My eyes glanced over to meet intensely serious golden eyes.

"Michael." I panted out, and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. The man standing across the room had blonde hair with a dark blue streak that circled his head. He fashioned a starch white lab coat, a black button down with blue trim, matching pants and glossy shoes. He had a pair of spectacles and also white gloves.

"No last name?" He raised a thin eyebrow.

"Titian. My name is Michael Titian." I breathed out, finally catching my breath. I glanced around the room, there were well over twenty people in the class, and all had their eyes on me. I took notice to the plaque on his desk that said nothing but 'Colress Hue' on it. My eyes found the golden-eyed man's again, he was still giving me a questioning look.

"Well? Do you plan on standing there like a fool all hour Mr. Titian? Or do you actually plan on taking this class?" Mr. Colress pointed to the rows of desks behind him, "Take a seat and pay attention." I nodded and quietly but quickly sat down next to a boy with charcoal hair and odd crimson eyes. I stared at him for a moment but decided not to cause anymore of a fuss than I already had. I pulled out a notebook, from the bag I had forgotten I had, and a pencil. Then I proceeded to take notes on whatever I deemed necessary.

The class put me on edge, I noticed several pairs of eyes that were consistently peeking at me, it made me a bit aggravated. I knew why, I was 'Raine Titian's brother', there was nothing I could do to pull me out of her very large and dark shadow.

I jumped a bit when the bell, signaling the end of class, rang. I stuffed my notes back into my bag and threw it over my shoulder. Everyone one filed out of the room. I was a bit wary to follow, considering the experience I had before the beginning of class. But I was stopped before I even made my resolve. "Mr. Titian, my I have a word?" Mr. Colress waved his hand at me.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about this morning, I got lost." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, this was such a drag.

"That isn't what I was going to talk about. It's about your sister." I instantly narrowed my eyes.

"What about her?" I tried to ask without the anger in my voice, but it didn't work to well.

"She was very smart, and a magnificent trainer. One of the best students this school has ever had." I cringed, "But, I don't expect you to be her." I was taken aback, my eyes widened a bit. "So don't let her reputation bother you to much." I looked up to him, but realized he wasn't looking at me, "But if you're late to another one of my lectures, it'll be a half hour detention. Now off you go, before you're late to another class." He shooed me out of his room and I was shoved into the middle of a crowded hallway. People pushed past me, a few cursed at me when I didn't move quick enough.

The hallway was a sea of red, black and white. We all had school uniforms, the girls wore white button downs and red plaid skirt, which varied in lengths. And also black knee-high socks. It was optional for them to wear the red bows and black petticoats. Boys fashioned white button downs as well, red ties and black dress pants. The black blazer was optional. Shoes were also an exception, it didn't really matter what kind of shoes you wore. But everyone had to carry the school crest on them. It was a large pin about an inch and a half long and a half an inch wide. It was a long diamond shape and it was solid black with an almost demonic red-eye in the center with a silver cursive _A_ over it.

I took out the schedule from my pocket and viewed it again. Next was Geology with a Mr. Steven Stone, the champion of Hoenn. I wasn't exactly sure why he'd come to teach at Arc academy, but I'd heard it was because of the preschool on the academy grounds. He supposedly helps out there quite a bit and if that was true he'd end up meeting my little brother.

My hazel eye flitted around, searching the room numbers as I walked through the sea of students. "Mikey~!" I heard from behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and a chill ran up my spine. _Oh please, for the love of Arceus... Please no..._ I thought as I slowly turned around. I saw a cheery brown haired girl with pigtails on either side of her head that started off as weird circular buns. Her eyes were a navy blue and she fashioned a short plaid skirt, standard button down and black knee-high socks. Her shoes were light blue high tops that had been folded down. Her crest sat in the center of her bow that was tied around her neck. "I can't believe they let you in Mikey!" The girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. This girl was Rosa Ivory, a childhood friend of mine.

"Rosie!?" I pried her off, much to her displeasure, and held her away by keeping my hands on her shoulders.

"I told you not to call me that in public!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then don't call me Mikey either!" I scolded her, she rolled her eyes and nodded, "What's your schedule?" I asked.

"Well, I would have said hello in first hour had you not sat next to Red." She shivered, "He's really quiet and he's always glaring at people. But I was sitting at the other end of the class and I didn't feel like interrupting when Mr. Hue was speaking with you. I would have caught you when you left but Hugh distracted me."

"Whose Hugh?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, that's right mister shut-in, you haven't met him yet. He's like, the dreamiest guy ever! He's got this really pretty blue hair and, oh! His eyes!" She sighed like a love-sick puppy. I could practically see the heart beating out of her chest. Rosa was such a girl, I was actually a bit jealous.

"Anyway, what's you're next class?" I shoved my hands into my pants pockets and leaned back a bit.

"Geology with Steven Stone." She said while checking her classes.

"Really, me to." I peered around the hallway, looking at classroom numbers. "Do you know where it is?"

"Ugh, You really do have a bad sense of direction don't you?" Rosa put her hand on her hip, "This never gets old. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and steered me through the sea of students. I watched as the students we passed whispered, giggled and gawked at me. I rolled my eyes and kept my attention on the hallway ahead of me. I caught a glimpse of a familiar face walking towards us. My spirits brightened and I waved frantically. "Yo! Nate!" His chocolate brown eyes found mine and a large smile spread across his face. His brown hair was long and messy, and fell over his eyes a bit. He wore the standard shirt, pants and tie, although it wasn't done up correctly. He wore red and black sneakers and his crest was clasped to his breast pocket. This happy-go-lucky guy was Nate Raven, another good friend of mine.

"Michael! You got in? You're sister certainly knows what she's doing when she said she'd get us in!" He said when he got next to me. He lightly punched my shoulder.

"Yeah... She sure does, doesn't she?" I laughed dryly.

"Anyway man, where you headed?" He dodged the oncoming traffic and hopped behind me.

"We're on our way to geology with Mr. Stone." Rosa butted in, "Where are you off to Nate?" She gave him a sour sideways glance.

"To the same place as a matter of fact!" He put his hands on my shoulders and steered me into a classroom on the right. Rosie made a displeased sound but allowed it to happen. When we entered the room there weren't to many people there yet. Nate and Rosie pushed me into an empty seat and they sat on either side of me. We sat in awkward silence and watched as other students filed in. The bell for class rung and there was no sign of the teacher. "Well, where is he?" Rosa asked while looking around. All of the other students looked equally confused. We waited for about ten minutes before a man with gray hair came rushing into the classroom frantically. He had a black suit with purple zigzags down the chest of his black blazer. He had a white button down and a red tie, and also black shoes with purple stripes on them. He had gray eyes and looked young despite his hair color.

"Sorry I'm late class!" He said as he threw his things onto his desk. The class room was set up with the teacher's desk in the center, with a chalk board behind it. The students desks were spread in a semi circle in front of it. Our presumed geology teacher, Steven Stone, looked up at his students with a defeated look. "Alright kids, to tell you the truth I have no lesson plans today. So we're going to watch a movie on the King's Rock." He ran his fingers threw his hair and sighed, "So, as you all know, I'm Steven Stone it's lovely to meet you all. Now, as for attendance..." He shuffled through some papers and pulled up a sheet he seemed content with. He started calling off some names, everyone responded with a 'Here!' or 'Present!'. Mr. Stone called out Rosie's name and after a few more, he then called Nate's. Once he reached mine, he paused for a moment.

"Ah, Raine's baby brother is here is he?" He chuckled and looked me in the eye, "I'll be expecting big things from you." I offered a forced smile and he rambled through the rest of the students right after. "Now! Let's get this movie started shall we?"

I tried not to fall asleep while watching it, but it was difficult. Nate and Rosa seemed attentive enough, I wished I had their energy and tolerence. But of course, I didn't, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. So I forced my eyes to stay open, the narrator of of the movie spoke in the most boring monotone I had ever heard. I thought I was going to die of boredom, but luckily I remembered that I had other things to keep me busy. I pulled out a pencil and my sketch pad from my black leather bag. I flipped through the pages until I found an empty one and started to work, I had no idea what I was going to draw, but I just let my hand do whatever. Soon enough I had sketched the beginnings of an Arcanine, he was my favorite. If I had to get only one Pokemon, I would love to get an Arcanine. I hoped that's what I get for my starter. I just had to wait until tomorrow and see, I hoped it was something good.

* * *

A/N: There! I know it's really different, but tell me what you thought? Thank you!


End file.
